


Melodía

by Iridiscencia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Desde que era niño Arturo había escuchado aquella melodía pero no era él único, pues alguien más en el mundo podía oírla: su alma gemela.





	Melodía

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito originalmente como un reto para mi blog.  
> Es corto pero espero sea de su agrado.

Aquello fue algo inesperado.

Y es que en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse nunca pensó que se tratara de él. Quizá se debía al hecho de que Merlín era un desastre y ¿quién hubiese pensado que sabía tocar el violín?

La cosa era que lo que Merlín estaba interpretando en ese momento en aquel vacío auditorio era su melodía, la misma que Arturo había tenido en su memoria desde que había sido consciente de su propia existencia como persona, una melodía que solo su alma gemela podía escuchar. 

Estaba anonadado, tenían años conociéndose ¿cómo es que eso había pasado? 

Arturo se le quedó viendo un rato, si lo pensaba era obvio ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿cómo podía ignorar el hecho de que Merlín tenía cierta magia en él? Porque cuando estaba con él los colores tenían un brillo distinto, el mundo giraba a otro ritmo. 

Sus ojos se encontraron, las mejillas de Merlín enrojecieron, dejando rápidamente el violín de donde lo había tomado. 

— A veces me gusta pretender que sé tocar — Dijo Merlín mientras caminaba hacia Arturo.

— Eso fue hermoso —Si hubiese sido otra situación, Arturo hubiera bromeado con ese comentario pero en ese preciso momento no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

—Gra… ¡La escuchaste!

Arturo rió al ver como su amigo se llevó las manos al rostro, como si aquello le hiciera desaparecer. Se acercó a él, tomándole de las manos, mirándole a los ojos y entonces todo cobró sentido.


End file.
